


An Ancient Love Story

by Tayrose



Category: Calculus - Fandom
Genre: Bad Puns, Calculus, F/M, Math Kink, Mathematics, Puns & Word Play, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayrose/pseuds/Tayrose
Summary: In this story based off of Romeo & Juliet, two lovers (Integral and Derivative) meet and figure that they are meant to be. However, with their families (the Riemann Sums and the Dy/Dx family) have been feuding since the creation of the 1st Fundamental Theorem of Calculus. While there are warning that they will only cancel each other out and that Integral is meant to be with +C, they risk it all for their love.





	An Ancient Love Story

It was a cool summer day when the little integral woke from her slumber. With a stretch, she finally let her feet touch the ground and started walking towards the door. The air was cold compared to her warm bed, but she kept moving. As she made her way towards the kitchen, she walked past a mirror and notice her unruly curls and even what looked to be drool going down her chin. She continued to make her way down the hall, running her hands through her hair and using a tissue to get the dried drool off. When she finally got to the kitchen, the smell of bacon hit her nose and a soft hum made its way to her ears.

“Good morning, Miss!” F(x) said. F(x) was her servant, best friend, and closest ally. 

“Good morning!” Integral greeted, “What’s on the agenda today?”

“Well, miss, today is the day of the feast!” F(x) explained, “You will also meet your future husband, +C!”

“Oh, that’s right! I’m so excited!” Integral exclaimed. Integral ate her breakfast as she fantasized about what the night would hold. She wondered what +C was like, to her +C was always a mystery. Once done with her meal, Integral and F(x) began the long process of getting her ready. They tried to tame her curls with antiderivatives and bounds, but nothing seemed to work. After some frustration and even some tears, they both decided to give up on that idea. It took hours, but finally, she was deemed ready to be seen by the public. She put on her mask and continued on her way.

“Integral!” Her father, Left Riemann Sum, called, “Come meet +C.”

Integral marched over to her father, where she saw an interesting man next to him.

“Integral?” The man took her hand, “It’s very nice to meet you, my name is +C. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Integral said with a smile. This was the man her parents chose for her. Her parents were well known around town as one of the most influential rich families, they were the Riemann's and they made her who she was today. She trusted them. 

As the night progressed, Integral tried to get to know +C more. The more she learned, the more complicated their relationship got. She felt like she was learning so much, yet nothing at all. Eventually, she got to the point where she needed to give her brain a break. She excused herself and exited into the hallway to allow herself to breathe. She let out a sigh.

“Are you okay, miss?” A voice asked. Integral looked toward the voice and found a man wearing a black mask.

“Oh, yes, just frustrated,” She said shaking her head.

“Why is that?”

“I’m just trying to learn more about someone and it turns out to be a lot more difficult than I thought…” Integral said with a frown.

“Well, I’m sure you can handle it. You seem like a strong, independent woman!” 

“Why, thank you. You are very kind, sir,” Integral smiled at the man. 

Soon enough, the two were talking the night away. They talked about anything and everything. From the Intermediate Value Theorem to the 2nd Fundamental Theorem of Calculus. One thing lead to another and next thing they knew, they had fallen for each other. 

“I have loved speaking with you this fine evening, may I ask, what is your name?” The masked man asked.

“Integral, kind sir, and yours?” Integral asked sweetly.

“Oh my!” The man exclaimed, his eyes wide, “My name is Derivative, from the dy/dx family.”

The dy/dx family and the Riemann Sum family have been on the rock since the dawn of time. They had never seemed to get along and always canceled one another out. It seemed like they could never see eye-to-eye. At the beginning the families came together to create the 1st Fundamental Theorem of Calculus, but that all went downhill very quickly.

“Oh,” Integral exhaled.

“Miss, your mother is looking for you!” F(x) called. Integral quickly stood up from her seat and walked towards where F(x)’s voice came from. Integral almost ran into F(x), she left so fast.  W

  
  


ow okay 

After the meeting with her mother, Integral locked herself in her bedroom to think about what had happened. Her family wanted her with +C, there would be no way that they would allow her to be with derivative. She decided to get some air on her balcony.  

“Oh, Derivative, Derivative, wherefore art thou Derivate?” As Integral pondered, Derivative lurked in the background. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name…” 

“Integral!” Derivative called out. 

Integral gasped at the sight of Derivative. She never expected Derivative to be out here with her. “Derivative! What are you doing here?”

“I couldn’t get you out of my head, I’ve been trying to figure you out all day!” 

“We literally just met today, but I totally love you!” Integral proclaimed with desperation.

“And I, you, Integral!” Derivative called up to her balcony, “Let’s get married!”

“Yes, yes! We shall marry tomorrow and visit Friar!” Integral swooned. 

“Yes, I shall be back for you in the morning, my love,” Derivative pronounced, “Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.”

  
  


The next day the two love birds snuck away to be married, they had their questions whether or not their engagement was too short, but they were blinded by love. “Friar!” Derivative called out.

“Yes?” Friar asked, searching for the voice, “Ah, Derivative! What can I do for you?”

“We wish to be married, sir,” Integral said. The Friar looked towards Integral.

“Are you guys sure? Your families won’t be pleased, doesn’t your family want you to marry +C?” Friar asked Integral.

“Yes, but he’s too confusing. There are so many factors to him and he changes so easily!” Integral complained, “I love Derivative. We want to be married in the eyes of the lord!” 

Friar nodded in agreement. “I understand, I shall marry you. However, you will have to be careful. Your families are powerful people and this could get ugly.”

“We understand, thank you, Friar,” Derivative reassured.

  
  


After the beautifully quick ceremony, Derivative and Integral had to part as to not raise suspicion from their families. Derivative was in such a great mood that he strolled through downtown with his friend, Chain rule, with a smile on his face. However, his mood was ruined when Integral’s cousin, Trapeziodal Sum, approached him.

“Derivative!” Trapeziodal yelled, “I heard you went to the Rienman Sum’s party,  **_uninivted_ ** .”

“Um……………………………..” Derivative hesitated.

“DON’T LIE!”

“UMMMMM……….. Ye,” 

“Well, bro, I challenge you to a duel!” Trapeziodal dabbed.

“Well, shit bro. I gotta refuse.”

“Derivative! You can’t refuse a duel! Your honor!” Chain rule shook Derivative.

“I cannot duel this man,” Derivative responded with a hair flip.

“Welp, Imma duel him for you then,” Chain rule said as he pulled a sword out of his ass. 

Ting, tang, stab the swords went. “Yeet!” Trapezoidal shouted as he shoved the sword in Chain Rule’s side.

“DUDE!” Derivative yelled, “Too far, come here man.” Derivative chased Trapezoidal around the square taking the sword Chain rule had used. As they ran around the square, they ran into things and had some close calls with others. Finally, Trapezoidal was met with a dead end and Derivative approached him with anger in his eyes. Stab went the sword as Trapezoidal took his last breath.  As this ordeal went down, suddenly the Prince, Richard, appeared out of nowhere.

“Um, that’s illegal. You’ve been banished,” Prince Richard said with a flick of the wrist. 

Well, that didn’t go as planned.

 

“Oh boy, Integral did you hear?” F(x) said as she read the letter that had been sent, “Trapezoidal Sum has been killed by Derivative.”

“What? No, that doesn’t seem right,” Integral was shocked. That doesn’t seem right.

“It’s true, Prince Richard even banished him.” Integral couldn’t believe her ears. No way, Derivative wouldn’t do that. She has known Derivative for all of 2 days. She knew he wouldn’t do that. She decided to visit the Friar to help. 

  
  


“Friar, help!” Integral pleaded, “Derivative has been banished. I want to join him, but I can’t. My family would never allow me.”

“Well, Integral, you’re in luck cause I have a perfect idea,” Friar said with a crazed look, “Let’s fake your death!” 

“Um, Friar…” Integral started, “That’s a… GREAT IDEA! So how do we do this?!”

“I just happen to have this poison on me, good news; it won’t actually kill you, but it’ll make you  _ seem _ dead.”

“That sounds perfectly safe! Shouldn’t we let Derivative know so he doesn’t think I’m dead?”

“Oh yeah. I guess so. I’ll just send him a good old letter, he’s staying in the town over.” Friar said as he scribbled a quick explanation on a paper. “Aight, let’s do this, Integral.”

Integral yeeted the poison down her throat and immediately collapsed.

“I didn’t mean right this moment, but okay,” Friar shook his head, “I should’ve known better.”

  
  


Derivative had his hood up as he snuck back into the city, he needed to see Integral and get this sorted out. He weaved his way around the streets and through the town square. 

“Did you hear about the Riemann's daughter?” This caught Derivative’s attention.

“No, what happened?”

“Apparently they found her dead, a sickness got her I guess.”

“Wow! How sad!”

No. That couldn’t be true. There’s no way. Integral can’t be dead. As he walked, he heard more and more about this news. Well, time to get some poison. 

  
  


Derivative entered the tomb carefully and quietly, not wanting to disturb the dead. He got closer and closer to where Integral laid. 

“Oh, Integral. My heart weeps. I love you so,” Derivative said as he laid a hand on Integral’s. “I love you, so I shall join you.” Derivative then yeeted his poison down his throat. “FOR LOVE!” 

As Derivative took his last breath, Integral woke up.

“What?” Integral said as she looked at Derivative, “What???????”

She started fumbling around trying to see if Derivative was breathing.

“Oh no, Derivative, no.” Integral sobbed, “I can’t go on without you. This was all for you!” 

Not being able to handle the pain, Integral stabbed herself.

  
  


As the families came together to mourn the loss of their children they looked towards one another with hatred in their eyes.

“Guys,” F(x) broke the silence, “Can you please get over your hatred. Your children died because of their love for one another and not being able to be together. Please get over it.”

With a sigh D^2y/dx^2 nodded. “F(x) is right. My son died due to our fight. Do any of us even know why we’re fighting?” No one moved a muscle. “That’s what I thought. Let’s put this aside so that our children can rest in peace.”

Left Riemann Sum nodded, “I agree. Let us go back to the days of the creation of the Fundamental Theorem.” As the Riemann Sums and dy/dx family shook hands to signify their truce, the families rejoiced. They decided from then on they would be known as f(x). Who would’ve thought that Derivative and Integral could make such a beautiful thing as f(x).

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't this lovely?  
> Follow my Twitter @ii_trash


End file.
